Business software environments include business computer systems, each of which includes multiple, inter-connected, computer systems executing computer software applications to perform business operations. A business computer system can be dedicated to a particular aspect of a business, for example, sales, production, marketing, and the like. A business computer system that is dedicated to an aspect can be connected to similar business computer systems that are dedicated to respective other aspects of the business. Such software systems can collectively form a business software environment. A user associated with a particular business computer system, for example, a sales employee using a sales computer system, can access features associated with the particular business computer system that other users not associated with the particular business computer system cannot access. In addition, the user can access features associated with the business software environment that are accessible to all users of all business computer systems that form the environment.
To enhance productivity and efficiency of employees, and to introduce an element of fun at work, a business can employ gamification techniques, for example, by using game design and mechanics to solve problems and engage its employees. For example, gamification techniques can be implemented as incentives to employees of an aspect of a business, for example, to engage in pseudo-competitions. Such techniques can also be implemented to incentivize employees of one aspect of a business, for example, sales, to engage in pseudo-competitions with another aspect of the business, for example, production. In another example, the sales department can be incentivized to engage in a pseudo-competition of achieving a certain target, for example, a sales goal.
In some situations, the gamification techniques can be incorporated into or included as part of the business software environment, and implemented using one or more gamification computer systems. To do so, data describing users of the business software environment may need to be gathered. In some situations, significant changes to the infrastructure of the business software environment may be needed to incorporate the data gathering techniques and the gamification techniques.